Time Through My Own Eyes
by Ellis97
Summary: Dr. Claw's own time traveller, Thelma Bodkin, is sent back to the American Revolutionary war to kill Gadget's ancestor to prevent him from ever being born. Now it's up to Gadget and Tyson to travel back to 1776 to save Gadget's great grandaddy from being killed and capture Thelma before she horribly alters the timeline. This time though, Gadget can't use his gadgets for this case.
1. I'm Looking at Life With My Own Eyes

**Author's Note:**

 **Time for another chapter in the Inspector Gadget saga folks. This time, it's a crossover with another DiC production. This time, it features original DiC characters. Get ready to find out. Now, for the theme song.**

 **Instrumental**

 **Here he comes right now. Here he comes right now. Coming to save the day.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes tight now, coming to save day.**

 **Who do we call when danger is afoot? Who do we call?**

 **Inspector Gadget (thats right)**

 **Inspector Gadget (oh yeah)**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **Penny and Brain will join him, to save the d-a-a-a-a-y.**

 **Here he comes right now, here he comes right now, coming to save the day.**

 **GO GO GADGET FANFICTION!**

* * *

Our story opens today at the Metro City Country Club where we see none other than Colonel Nozzaire playing golf.

"Just one more shot..." Nozzaire held his club.

Before he could swing, a man arrived with a phone on a silver platter.

"Excuse me Colonel," Said the man "I have a phone call for you."

"Great." Nozzaire picked up the phone "What is it? Oh, General Sir! What are you calling for?"

"Nozzaire this very important." General Sir said "There have been many mishaps happening all over the globe recently!"

"Mishaps?" Nozzaire asked "What kind of mishaps?"

"Many elements from different periods of time have been popping out of nowhere." General Sir explained "Our spies traced this back to a remote island in the Bermuda Triangle. No doubt the work of MAD. They've built a time portal in ancient temple. Now, contact Chief Quimby and have him send Gadget and his new partner, Officer Tyson over to the island to stop MAD's plan."

"WHAT?!" Nozzaire screamed "GADGET?!"

"I knew you'd understand Nozzaire." General Sir said "Bye."

Nozzaire hung up the phone and started to dial the police department's number.

"Stupid Gadget..." He dialed the number "I should be in the field stopping MAD. Not that mechanical idiot."

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Dr. Claw was having a conference with his newest minon, Thelma.

"Now that we have created a time portal in the Bermuda Triangle, I shall get to the real reson why I had you agents build it in that temple." Claw sinisterly smiled and held up a paper "This is Gadget's family tree. If you eliminate one of Gadget's ancestors, he will never exist and I will be free to conquer the world without him in history."

"An excellent idea Dr. Claw." Thelma said "I will get right to it."

Meanwhile, at the Gadget house, Penny was teaching Brain some tricks and Gadget was sleeping in his hammock.

"Okay Brain," Penny held up a dog biscuit "Now, roll over."

Brain rolled over.

"Good boy." Penny said "Now do a flip."

"Ruff!" Brain flipped over.

"Now give mommy a kiss." Penny bent down, closed her eyes, and puckered her lips.

Brain licked Penny on the lips.

"Good boy." Penny hugged him "Now here's your dog biscuit."

Brain ate the dog biscuit. Meanwhile, Gadget was sleeping on his hammock and his phone rang.

"Wowsers!" Gadget fell off the hammock "The top secret Gadget-Phone!"

Gadget picked himself up and answered the phone.

"Hello Chief?" Gadget asked "You're where? Okay, I'll be there right now!"

Gadget went to the mailbox and opened it. There was the Chief's head sticking out.

"Chief!" Gadget exclaimed "There you are."

"Here's your assignment Gadget." Chief Quimby stuck out his pipe with a message inside.

Gadget read the paper "MAD has built a time portal. Suspect agents planning to go back to the American Revolution to kill your ancestor so you won't exist. You and Officer Tyson's mission is to go back in time and save the timeline before MAD tries to change the past. This message WON'T self destruct."

"I noticed how you and Tyson worked well on that last mission, so I'm assigning both of you to save time." Said the Chief.

"Don't worry Chief." Gadget said "I'm always on duty."

"Now get me out of this mailbox." Chief Quimby shouted.

"You don't have to yell Chief." Gadget pulled Chief Quimby out of the mailbox.

Penny and Brain were eavesdropping, naturally.

"Time travel?" Penny asked "That's a pretty big deal for today's story."

"Ruff!" Brain nodded.

Gadget went back to Penny and Brain.

"Penny, I'm off on another case." Gadget said "This time it's a very important matter. I'll be back whenever."

"Good luck Uncle Gadget." Penny said.

"See you soon Penny." Gadget kissed her on the lips.

Gadget went to the garage and got into the Gadgetmobile and drove to the station.

Brain looked at Penny "Ruff, ruff, ruff, ruff?"

"No Brain." Penny said "This is time travel. A very serious thing even for us to handle. You and I can't stay in touch because you're in another time period and our signals wouldn't work. Besides in that time period, you'd get in serious trouble with technology."

"Roh." Brain said.

Gadget arrived at the police station where he saw Officer Tyson waiting for him.

"Gadget, there you are." She said. "Bout time you showed up."

"Well I'm right here and always on duty Tyson." Gadget smiled shyly. "So, where do we start our mission?"

"The Chief said to meet us in the police HQ lab." She said "Come on."

"Right on it Tyson." Gadget followed her.

Gadget and Tyson arrived at the police lab where they ran into Professor Von Slickstein, who was holding two watches in his hand.

"Professor Von Slickstein." Gadget said "Great to see you."

"Great to see you too Gadget." the Professor said "You too, Officer Tyson."

"No problem." Tyson said.

"Here, these are your time travel watches." the Professor put the watches on Gadget and Tyson's wrists.

"Wowsers." Gadget looked at his watch "This is awesome."

"Yeah, it matches my uniform." Tyson added.

"Just set the watches to the time period you want to go to." the Professor said "Find the MAD Agents but don't use your gadgets."

"Why not?" Gadget asked.

"Cause if you do, you could horribly alter the timeline." Professor Von Slickstein explained. "Plus, the people of the 18th century aren't used to seeing inventions like mine."

"Oh that would make sense." Gadget said "Ready to save the universe Tyson?"

"Ready for anything baby." Tyson nodded.

They both set their time watches to 1776 and they zapped back in time.

"Good luck Inspector," the Professor said "You're gonna need it."

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw was sitting at his chair, having a video conference with Thelma, who was at the remote island and in the temple, ready to jump into the portal.

"I'm ready to go to 1776 Dr. Claw." Said Thelma.

"Excellent." Claw sinisterly grinned "Once you get there, you will kill Gadget's ancestor."

"But where do I find him?" Asked Thelma.

"You will find him at Benjamin Franklin's newspaper office." Claw said "NOW GO!"

"Yes Dr. Claw." Thelma jumped into the timehole.

"Soon Gadget," Claw stroked MAD Cat "You will be no more. You'll be erased from history and the world will be mine!"

"Rrrroowww." MAD Cat meowed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wowsers! Dr. Claw is sending his evil henchman, Thelma to go back to the American Revolution to kill one of Gadget's ancestor's. Now it's up to none other than Inspector Gadget and Officer Tyson to travel back to the American Revolution to find Thelma and stop her from killing Gadget's great grandaddy. Have you guessed which DIC production this is gonna collide with? Stay tuned!**


	2. I'm Searching for a Hero to Idolize

Gadget and Tyson finally arrived in the past. There was the thirteen colonies in all their glory.

"Wowsers." Gadget said to Tyson "We made it. The American Revoloutionary War."

"We sure have Gadget." Tyson said "Now remember what the Professor said, don't use your gadgets."

"Right." Gadget nodded "Because if I did, I could get executed for witchcraft and it could horribly alter history."

"So how are we gonna find your ancestor?" Tyson asked "He could be anywhere."

"Well, my ancestor from the American Revoloution was Arnold Von Brown." Gadget said "He lived here in the colonies and worked for Ben Franklin's newspaper. My guess is he might be there."

"So if we find Ben Franklin's newspaper press, we find your ancestor." Tyson said. "Then, we can warn him that Claw's minons are after him and take the felons back to the present so your grandpa won't be killed.

"Correct Tyson!" Gadget winked at her "But the problem is that I don't know where Mr. Franklin's office is."

"This is gonna be tougher than I thought." Tyson said. "Maybe we should ask someone where it could be."

"An excellent idea Tyson." Gadget said "But remember, we can't let them know who we really are and I can't use my gadgets. It could horribly affect time."

Gadget and Tyson walked over around the town.

"Boy, Boston sure was crowded before we even existed." Gadget observed.

"Yeah I know." Tyson said.

Just then, they saw three kids walking down the street.

"Hey!" Tyson said "Maybe they know where you're granpapi is."

"Then let's go." Gadget said "No telling what this'll do to the timeline, but I guess we have no choice."

Gadget and Tyson went to the three kids. One had a green vest, yellow shirt, blonde hair, and brown pantaloons. Another one was a girl with a white dress and orange hair. The third one was a short kid with brown hair, a purple vest, blue shorts and a matching shirt.

"Excuse me." Gadget said to the kids.

"Who are you?" The redhead girl asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself," Gadget said "I'm Inspe-"

Tyson tapped Gadget's hand and made some hand gestures to remind him of the consequences of using his real name.

"My name is John Brown and this is my uh...my...wife, Tyson!" Gadget chuckled nervously.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Brown." Said the girl "My name is Sarah Phillips."

"Bonjour, I am Henri." Said the shorter kid as he shook Tyson's hand and pointed to the blonde kid "And that's James."

"Pleased to make your acquaintince." Gadget held out his hand to James.

"Wait a minute," James said skeptically "Who are you? And what kind of clothes are those?"

"Oh," Gadget said nervously "Well, they are um...I made them myself."

"Well you sure had some great craftmanship." Sarah looked at Gadget's coat.

"Yeah...sure." Gadget chuckled.

"Anyways, what's going on here?" Tyson asked.

"We are in the middle of a war between the British and the Colonies." Sarah explained "We help Dr. Benjamin Franklin with his printing press and newspaper."

"Wowsers." Gadget said "What a coinkidink. We are looking for Dr. Franklin's office actually."

"Why do you guys want to find him?" James asked with a suspicious look.

"We're looking for a man named Arnold Von Brown." Gadget explained "He's a distant relative of mine and a woman has been sent here to kill him."

"Sacre bleu!" Henri gasped "I know what it's like to have a relative killed."

"So do I." James said "We know this Arnold Von Brown person. He's back at the press with our friend Moses."

"Then we shall be getting there at once." Gadget said.

"Lead the way kiddies." Tyson said.

Gadget and Tyson followed Sarah, James, and Henri to Ben Franklin's office.

"You sure we can trust these guys?" James whispered to Sarah "What if they are really part of the British?"

"Nonsense." Sarah said "These two seem like they're on our side."

"Plus, they have some good looking clothes on." Henri added "Their outfits look nothing like something we'd find in England or the colonies."

While the kids were conversating, Tyson had a question for her partner.

"John Brown?" She whispered to Gadget "How'd you come up with a name like that?"

"Cause that's my real name Tyson." Said Gadget "My real name is John Brown."

"Wow." Tyson said "That's great G."

 **MEANWHILE...**

While Gadget, Tyson, and their new allies; Sarah, James and Henri were on their way to Ben Franklin's press, Thelma arrived in the past.

"I've arrived in the past." She sinisterly said to herself "Now all I have to do is kill Gadget's ancestor and he'll never exist. It'll be so easy."

Thelma took a laser pistol out of her pocket.

"With one zap of this," Thelma smiled sadistically "

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Gadget and Tyson have arrived in the past to save Gadget's ancestor. Now, they've met Sarah, James, and Henri. As you can see and have probably guessed, this is a crossover with Inspector Gadget and Liberty's Kids, a fellow DiC production. These five are now teaming up to save Gadget's ancestor from being killed. But the kids don't know that Gadget and Tyson aren't from their time period, and good thing too! Cause if they found out, it could affect history. But as I said, Gadget isn't gonna use his gadgets this time. Will Gadget and Tyson get to Gadget's ancestor in time? Stay tuned!**

 **By the way if my Inspector Gadget series was a real animated series, I'd cast Tia Carerre as Tyson.**


	3. Feeling the Pain as Innocence Dies

Gadget, Tyson, and the Liberty's Kids characters had been walking to Dr. Franklin's office, James began asking some questions. After all, he was pretty skeptical about Gadget and Tyson.

"Say Mr. Brown," James asked Gadget "How are you and that woman married? You know interracial romance and marriage is illegal and she's black. She should be a slave!"

"A slave?!" Tyson grabbed James by the shirt. "Who you calling a slave?"

"Dear, it's okay." Gadget gently pulled Tyson away from James "She actually bought her freedom from the slave owners and we then we fell in love, and before we got here to Philly, we got married...secretly that is. I love her and I don't care what anyone else thinks! She's my wife and I don't ever want to lose her. She's the love of my life!"

Tyson seemed to actually intrigued by what Gadget said.

"That is a pretty interesting story Mr. Brown." Said Sarah. "See James, blacks and whites can marry and love."

"Qui Monsieur." Henri added "You are really being a jerk."

"Sorry." James rolled his eyes.

While Gadget, Tyson, and the Liberty's Kids characters were on their way to the press, Gadget and Tyson were having a side conversation of their own.

"So Gadget," She looked at him with a flirtatious smile "About you loving me..."

Gadget got nervous and shy "Well, I..."

Before Gadget could say anything, Sarah interrupted everything. Stupid redhead, ruined everything

"Well, here we are." Sarah pointed to the office "Dr. Franklin's office."

"Well let's get in!" Said Tyson.

Our heroes got inside the printing press and saw that no one was there. Except for Dr. Franklin's assistant, Moses.

"Kids!" He said "You're back!"

"Great to see you Moses." James said.

"You guys got a headline for me to write?" Moses asked.

"No, but we brought these guys." Sarah pointed at Gadget and Tyson.

"And who are you two?" Moses asked.

"I am John Brown, a colonist." Gadget shook Moses' hand "And this is my wife, Tyson."

"Nice to meet you." Tyson shook Moses' hand.

"Did you just say Tyson is your wife?" Moses asked.

"Yes." Said Gadget "Why do you ask?"

"Nothing." Moses said "It's just that you're white and she's black and interracial marriage-"

"Don't worry, we already settled that." Gadget said "She's not a slave and we secretly got married and went for a better life here in the colonies."

"Oh that would make sense." Moses said.

"Then, how are you here?" Gadget asked.

"Well my story starts way back when I was so young," He said "I was born in West Africa and lived with my mother, but when I was in my teen years, I was brought in chains to America as a slave along with my brother. It was some hard times. Because of my ingenuity, I learned to read, forge metal, and buy my freedom from my master, thus freeing myself from slavery. I eventually moved here to Philadelphia and found work here at Dr. Franklin's print shop."

"Wowsers." Gadget said. "That's some backstory."

"What's your story?" Moses asked Tyson.

"Well, I was born in West Africa too." Tyson said "I was an only child and when I was 14, I was captured and brought into slavery. I was stuck picking cotton and doing backbreaking labor for nearly ten years, then I escaped on a ship and I met John. We fell deeply in love and we secretly got married during the Boston Tea Party. We didn't want anyone to know since it's illegal for people of different races to be in love or marry."

"Gee," Moses said "I had no idea. Well you can't let any red coats or anyone who might be a spy know you two are in love or married."

"So, why are you kids here?" Gadget asked the kids.

"Well Mr. Brown," Sarah said "I was sent here by my mother from England. Being from Mother England and new to this country, I was British loyalist and thought that the colonists should stay loyal to the king. But when I got into a tiff with a redcoat, my precious locket was stolen and when I saw all the treatment and cruel and unusual punishments colonists got, I became a colonist and I've grown to like it here."

"Wowsers." Gadget said "Looks like the ice queen has had a defrosting."

"Ice queen?" Sarah asked.

"You at first hated colonists, but now you've seen how much they've gone through." He explained "Now, you're on our side. That's what I'm trying to say."

"Oh." Sarah said "Thanks."

"What about you James?" Tyson asked James "Why are you at the print shop?"

"It's a long story Mr. Brown, but I'll make it short." James said "When my parents when I was a baby after our house burnt down from lightning, I heard about Dr. Franklin, who had invented the lightning rod, and I've worked for him ever since. I'm gonna open up my own paper someday."

"That's great James." Tyson said "Not your house burning down, I meant that you're gonna be a reporter."

"Thanks Ms. Tyson." James said.

"And what about you Henri?" Gadget asked Henri.

"My parents died after a plague hit our ship." He explained "The ship's captain exploited me afterwards in order to pay for my family's passage, making me do grueling work as a poor indentured cabin boy with no respect or mercy. Eventually, James and Moses helped me escape the ship and I found a home and family in the doctor's workshop."

"You know Herni," Gadget said "I should've brought my niece, Penny with me, she could perfectly relate with you boys. When she was a little girl, her parents were killed and her house was burned down. Just like Sarah, she has a gold locket that is the only thing left of my brother and his wife. And since then, I've devoted my life to taking care of her and spoiling her. She's my baby girl and I don't want to lose her."

"Where is she?" James asked.

"We accidentally lost her when we were getting off the ship here to Philly." Gadget said sadly "Since we've been separated, we've been searching for her. And I won't stop till I find her."

"John loves her more than anything." Tyson said "And I love her too. I don't want to lose her. She's like the daughter I never had. It's because of her that I keep on having faith and hope, she and John are the two most important people in my lives. I can't lose them."

Sarah looked at the two officers with empathy in her eyes.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" Sarah asked, with a few tears falling out.

"No." Gadget said sadly "I won't do anything until we find Arnold Von Brown. He and Penny are the only family I have left in this world, I don't want to lose them."

"Arnold?" Moses asked "He went with Dr. Franklin to a village in Jamestown. You might find him there."

"Do you think you can take us there?" Tyson asked.

"We will." James nodded. "You know Mr. Brown, I thought you were a spy or a loyalist, but now I see that...you're okay."

"Thanks James." Gadget smiled.

While Gadget, Tyson, and the Liberty's Kids characters ran to the nearest wagon to Jamestown, VA, Thelma was watching them.

"Hang on tight kids!" Moses said to Sarah, James, and Henri "We're going to Jamestown."

Thelma watched the wagon take off "And so am I."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **As it says in the lyrics to the Liberty's Kids theme song, I've been feeling the pain as innocence dies! And you will probably feel this pain too as you've read this chapter that shows very deep and emotional sides of the characters or if you've watched any episode of Liberty's Kids. For a DiC and PBS Kids show, it's pretty dramatic and dark. Well, now Gadget and his allies are on their way to Jamestown to find his ancestor to save him. But so is Thelma! Seriously, did you feel any pain watching some Liberty's Kids episodes or this chapter? Be honest.**


	4. I'm Looking at Life

Gadget, Tyson, and the Liberty's Kids characters were still in the wagon making their way to Virginia. Insdie, they shared some more stories and talked about the struggles everyone was facing in the war.

"So this is what it's like inside of a wagon." Gadget said.

"Mr. Brown," Sarah turned to Gadget.

"Yes Sarah?" Gadget asked Sarah.

"Are you a patriot yourself?" Sarah asked the Inspector.

"Sure I am." Gadget said "Tyson and I believe that everyone deserves and freedom and rights to their own path in life. I hope that one day, society will let me and my wife truly be together. I want the world to know how we feel."

"Yes," Tyson stared at Gadget "So do I."

"You two must really be in love, huh?" Moses asked.

"Sure." Tyson said.

"I am hoping that one day there will be a free country." James said "And we won't have to live in fear anymore. I see a land with liberty for all."

"So am I." Sarah added "Yet still I know the truth will rise and fold."

"Well I guess that's the way it goes." Gadget sighed. "A word out to the wise."

"But the world was made to change!" Tyson added.

"And each day is a surprise!" Sarah finished.

"Sacre bleu!" Henri exclaimed "That is pretty poetic."

Just then, Gadget noticed something on Sarah's neck.

"Say Sarah," Gadget pointed to the thing on Sarah's neck "If you lost your necklace, what's that?"

"This is my replacement." Sarah said "James made it for me."

"Really?" Gadget asked "Where'd you get the gold?"

"The necklace was actually my mother's ring." James sighed "If there's one thing worse than King George and his cruel ways, it's Sarah's heart breaking. So, I decided to give it to her. It was all I had left of my mother, but Sarah's old necklace was all she had left of hers. It was a big sacrifice, but it was the best I could do. I couldn't let Sarah's heart be broken for ever, she's my best friend."

"Wowsers." Was all Gadget could say.

Sarah got tears of joy in her eyes and looked at James.

"Well you are a really good friend." She hugged James and kissed him on the cheek.

James blushed hard "Well, I...heh heh."

Tyson whispered to Henri "Looks like James has found a sweetheart in Sarah."

"Ahhh, lamour." Henri said in a teasing tone.

"Henri!" James elbowed him.

"I hope some justice is brought to this world as well!" Tyson said "Those British jerks took my father!"

"What do you mean?" Moses asked Tyson.

"My father was taken aboard slavery in chains when I was a little girl." Tyson confessed "During slavery, he tried to escape but the soldiers caught him and killed him."

"I'm...sorry to hear that." James put a hand on Tyson's shoulder.

Tyson started to cry into Gadget's chest "I miss him...a lot."

"Henri, James," Gadget said to the boys "Since you two don't have fathers, I can relate to your situations and problems. You know as having no fathers."

"What do you mean Monseuir Brown?" Herni asked.

"Your fathers all died," Gadget said sadly "Mine left."

"You mean you were abandoned?" Sarah gasped.

Tyson, being able to read Gadget like a book, knew this was a true story.

"My father never wanted anything to do with me or my brother." Gadget looked close to tears "So when me and my brother were babies, he just left. Since then not a day's gone by me thinking about it."

Tyson could tell this was a true story.

"These are some hard times we're facing during this war." Moses said "Many people are losing their lives and loved ones."

"I know what you mean," Gadget said sadly "Recently, Penny lost someone that she loved so much. He thought Penny was killed and decided to release his fury on the entire world, by killing everybody anyone ever loved one by one. If he couldn't have anyone who loved and cared for him then no one could. Then, he...he tried to kill me, but something happened and he got killed instead."

"I can't believe it." Sarah gasped.

"Believe it." Tyson said.

"Sacre bleu." Henri gasped.

"And the worst part of it is, I never told Penny about it at all." Gadget confessed "I want to tell her, but I can't. It would break her heart. That's why I have to save my other relative from getting killed and why I'm so desperate to find Penny. I don't want to lose anyone anymore."

"Don't worry Mr. Brown." Sarah put a hand on Gadget's shoulder "We will find Dr. Franklin and we will save your relative from being killed."

"Thanks guys." Gadget smiled.

Little did they know they were being followed by Thelma.

"We'll see about that Gadget." She sadistically smiled. "I will destroy your ancestor and then you'll be no more."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **You just heard more sob stories from Gadget and Tyson! Pretty emotional huh? Well now, they are their way to Virginia to find Dr. Franklin and Gadget's grandaddy. I hope they do cause Thelma is on their trail! But we've learned something, Gadget and Tyson both lost their fathers. Gadget's dad left him and Tyson's was killed. If there's one thing the Inspector Gadget series lacked, it was backstories and some secrets towards the characters! Stay tuned!**


	5. With My Own Eyes

After over five hours of traveling in the wagon, Gadget, Tyson, and the kids were fast asleep. Tyson was sleeping soundly on Gadget's shoulder.

"Guys wake up." Moses shook the gang "We're here."

Just then, the kids woke up.

"It looks like we're here." James said.

"Hey, look at that." Henri pointed to Tyson and Gadget sleeping soundly in each other's arms. "They must be having a nice sleep."

"Well don't forget why we came here." James reminded the gang.

"Mr. Brown." Sarah shook Gadget awake, but he didn't wake up "Mr. Brown. MR. BROWN!"

Gadget and Tyson suddenly woke up "AHHHHH!"

"What was that for?" Tyson asked the kids.

"We've made it to the Native American village." Moses said "We might find Dr. Franklin and your relative here."

"Right." Gadget said "Well, let's get to it."

Gadget, Tyson, Moses, and the kids got right out of the carriage and saw something pretty shocking. Everything was burned down.

"I thought you took us to a Native American village." Tyson told Moses "This looks like someone had a barbeque and it went horribly wrong."

"What's going on Moses?" James asked.

"I don't know." Moses said "But we'd better find the doctor."

Gadget, Tyson, Moses, and the kids started searching all around the village.

"Dr. Franklin!" Moses called out.

"Here boy!" Herni added.

"We can't seem to find him anywhere." Moses said "But we sure found this burned down village."

"Wowsers." Gadget said "This was probably the work of the British."

"Why would they do this?" James asked "I knew they were insentive jerks but this is just plain awful."

"It's pretty terrible James." Moses said "Ever since the Boston Tea Party, the British has been wrecking havoc to everyone in the colonies."

"And that's not the worst of it," James said "My idol, Joseph Warren was killed in the Battle of Bunker Hill. Those Brits just killed him with no hesitation or reluctance. I've even witnessed the cruelty of being thrown in hot tar and thrown into the ocean."

"Wowsers." Gadget whispered.

"Nobody derseves to be thrown into the ocean or have their town go up in flames." Tyson said sadly.

"Come here." Gadget pulled Tyson into his arms for comfort.

"This war has got to end." Sarah said.

"Don't worry honey," Gadget put a hand on Sarah's arm "It will. I know it will."

Gadget walked over to a nearby burned down hut and saw a Native American ragdoll lying on the ground, all alone. Whoever owned this doll must've treasured it dearly. He didn't want it to be stuck all alone.

"You poor thing." Gadget looked at the doll "You must really miss your owners. Well don't worry little dolly, I'll take you home and my baby girl will take good care of you. I promise. You'll never be alone again."

Gadget looked at the doll with teary eyes and hugged it to his chest.

Tyson hugged the kids "Listen guys, I know all you guys are sad and traumatized. Henri's been an indentured servant, Sarah has lost her precious necklace, and James has nothing left of his family and I am truly sorry to hear that, but we really need to find Dr. Franklin and John's relative."

"You're right." Sarah sniffled "We have to find them."

Gadget, Tyson, Moses, and the kids continued looking for Dr. Franklin and Gadget's ancestor, but with no luck at all.

"It's hopeless, Gadget." Tyson whispered to Gadget "We can't find your grandaddy anywhere."

"But we have to." Gadget said "I'm still here so Claw's minon hasn't gotten to him yet. So we have to find him or else Penny and I will no longer exist."

"Yes we do," Tyson said "I don't want to lose you Gadget."

"Guys look!" James shouted "Over there!"

It was none other than Dr. Franklin and guess who? Gadget's ancestor, Arnold Von Brown.

"There he is!" Gadget pointed to them.

"Dr. Franklin!" Sarah ran to Dr. Franklin.

"Sarah?" He turned to see our heroes "James? Henri? Moses?"

"Thank god we found you." Tyson said.

"Say, who are those two with you?" Dr. Franklin asked.

"And how come the guy in that gray coat looks familiar?" Arnold looked at Gadget.

"Oh, I'm John Brown." Gadget introduced himself to his grandfather "I'm a distinct relative of yours."

"Wowsers!" Arnold gasped "I didn't know I had another relative. I thought I was the last Brown in the world."

"Nope." Gadget said "There are two others. Me and my niece."

"Uh, what am I?" Tyson put her hands on her hips "Chopped liver?"

"Oh," Gadget blushed "Grandpa- I mean Arnold! This is my wife, Tyson Jones."

"Pleased to meet you." Arnold shook Tyson's hand.

"Likewise." Tyson said as well.

"Wait a minute." Dr. Franklin said "Who are you two? And how are you two married? He's white and she's black. Interracial romance and marriage is illegal!"

"Well basically we met on a ship, fell in love, and made our own secret wedding." Gadget explained.

"It's true." Sarah added "And they are a wonderful couple and madly in love."

"Yeah," Gadget blushed "We...sure are."

"So what're you doing here?" Dr. Franklin asked Gadget.

"We are here to save...YOU!" Gadget pointed to Arnold.

"Me?" He asked.

"Yes you." Gadget said "Listen, the king has sent somebody to kill you. We're here to bring this fiend to justice and stop him from killing you!"

"Why would he want to kill me?" Arnold asked.

"I'd better not tell you. Trust me it's for the best." Gadget assured him.

Just then, a strange voice came out of nowhere "Aha! I found you at last!"

It was Thelma.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Boy, this is a pretty dramatic story this is getting to. Gadget and Tyson have found a burned down Indian village, where lots of people have probably lost their lives. Very tragic and heartbreaking. Gadget has also found a doll, which survived the fire, which he wants to give to Penny. But they have also found Gadget's great grandfather and Dr. Franklin...and so has Thelma. Will Gadget stop them without using his gadgets? Stay tuned folks!**


	6. I'm Hoping & Praying for a Brighter Day

"You!" Gadget glared at Thelma.

"Mr. Brown, who's that?" Sarah asked Gadget.

"That's her!" Gadget told Sarah "The one who wants to kill Arnold!"

"That's right!" Thelma pointed a gun at Gadget and his allies "And once I take out you and your relative out, you'll be no more!"

"We've got to stop her!" James went to attack Thelma.

"No." Gadget stopped James "I'll stop her. You guys get to safety."

"Right." Moses said "Be careful out there John."

"I will." Gadget said.

"I'm coming too." Tyson told Gadget "I can't let her take you out as well."

As soon as the Dr. Franklin, Tyson, Arnold, and the kids were out of sight, Gadget and Tyson found themselves face to face with Thelma.

"Give it up Bodkin!" Tyson made a battle pose "There's only two of us and one of you!"

"You might as well give up!" Gadget said.

"You know Gadget," She said "I was going to kill your grandpappy, but now I can kill you instead."

"Oh no you won't!" Tyson kicked Thelma right in the stomach, sending her flying across the burnt down village.

Gadget and Tyson came up to Thelma.

"We've witnessed many things in this time period." Gadget said "The remains of Cornstalk and his tribe, the brutality of the British, and the tragic backstories of these sweet innocent kids and ex-slave. But if there's one thing I've truly learned from all this, it's that how much I have it in my era."

Tyson was shocked "Gadget..."

Of course, Thelma was less than amused by this heartfelt speech.

"You know Gadget," Thelma smiled sadistically "That was a charming confession and speech you made there Inspector. I was going to kill your great grandfather, then I was going to kill you, but I think leaving you in this world is more satisfying. Forever trapped in here until you either starve or commit suicide or until you rust and shut down Gadget. It truly is a fate worse than meeting death at my hand and Dr. Claw's claw. And so, with these parting words, I bid you farewell."

Thelma grabbed Gadget and Tyson's rtime travel watches and ran off fastly.

"Oh no." Gadget gasped.

Just then, the Liberty's Kids characters and Gadget's grandaddy came out of the woods from hiding.

"What is it Mr. Brown?" Sarah asked Gadget.

"That fiend took me and Tyson's watches." Gadget explained "We have to get them back."

"Why?" James asked "They're just watches."

"No." Gadget exclaimed "They're family heirlooms! I can't loose them!"

"Then that means I have to help you guys get them back!" Arnold said "Anything for family!"

"And anything for freedoma and independence!" James added.

"We can catch up to her if we run faster!" Moses said "Come on!"

"Let's a go go!" Gadget started running towards Thelma.

While Gadget, Tyson, Moses, Dr. Franklin, Arnold, and the kids started trying to catch up to Thelma, but she was running too fast.

"Looks like you've got nowhere to go." Thelma said "I'll leave you and your friends here Inspector, and when I do, Dr. Claw will be so proud of me!"

Even Tyson had to admit, she was too fast for them. Everyone stopped to catch their breath.

"We'll never catch her on foot." James panted "It's hopeless."

"No it isn't!" Gadget turned to the others "Throw me!"

"John?" Tyson gasped. "What do you think you're doing?"

Gadget grabbed Tyson's cheeks and then kissed her right on the lips.

"Saving time." Gadget said "Now throw me!"

"We will." Sarah said.

The others picked up Gadget and threw him to Thelma, who was then knocked onto the ground by Gadget's incoming.

"Freeze slimeball!" He cuffed Thelma "Don't make me chase you any further."

As soon as Gadget cuffed Thelma, Tyson and the Liberty's Kids characters came running to him.

"You caught her Mr. Brown!" said James.

"Sacre bleu!" Henri exclaimed "You caught her like the slime she is."

"You did it John." Tyson hugged Gadget.

Just then, the doll Gadget found fell out of his pocket.

"What's this Mr. Brown?" James looked at the doll.

"I found it in a burnt house." Gadget explained.

"Wait a minute," Sarah looked at the doll "This belonged to Cornstalk's son. He loved this doll more than anything."

"I can see he did." Gadget held the doll close to his chest "I feel so awful that this poor plaything has to be lonely and without a home or family anymore. That's why I'm giving this little toy to Penny, who I know will take care of it. And I know for sure, this doll won't be alone again."

"Well, it's time to take this spy back to where she belongs." Tyson said "We'll throw her onto the ship back to England."

"And after that, we will go find Penny." Gadget said "And someday, we will find her."

"But if we don't," Tyson continued "John and I will still have each other, and our love will keep us alive."

"Sir," James looked ready to cry "Do you think we could...come with you?"

"No James," Gadget said "You kids belong with Dr. Franklin and Moses and each other. But we will still continue to fight for freedom and independence."

"Goodbye Arnold." Gadget hugged his great grandfather.

"Goodbye John." Arnold hugged his descendent "And remember, we'll always have Philly."

"We will." Gadget said "And someday, we will have freedom. We probably will never see each other again, but I will always remember all of you."

"Goodbye Mr. Brown." Sarah hugged Gadget "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too Sarah." Gadget hugged Sarah back.

Sarah kept hugging Gadget and then kissed him on the cheek.

"So long Moses." Tyson hugged Moses "And I know for sure, there will be freedom for us blacks. No more slavery or harsh treatment, just freedom and tolerance and equality."

"I know there will be as well." Moses hugged back.

Tyson then went over to embrace Henri and James.

"Goodbye James." Tyson hugged James and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodbye Ms. Tyson." James hugged back.

Tyson went to say goodbye to Henri, who ran and hugged her tightly.

"I don't want you to leave." He hugged her.

"I don't want to leave you either Herni," Tyson said "But I have a family to raise and to fight for freedom. And just remember, I'll always be in your heart."

"I love you Ms. Tyson." Henri hugged her with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too kid." Tyson kissed him on the forehead.

"So long everyone." Gadget waved goodbye to his friends. "And who knows? Maybe once we get our freedom and independence, we will cross paths again."

"Goodbye everyone." Tyson waved goodbye "We'll miss you."

As soon as Gadget and Tyson (along with the knocked out and cuffed Thelma) were out of sight, Gadget and Tyson set their time watches to the present and were warped back to the police lab, where they saw Chief Quimby, Penny, Brain, and Professor Von Slickstein waiting for them. Other officers came and took Thelma away.

"Uncle Gadget!" Penny hugged him "You're back!"

"Angel!" Gadget started kissing Penny's entire face, not wanting to let go "Oh how I've missed you so much! Along the way I learned something important."

"What is it uncle?" Penny asked Gadget.

"That some things even bad things happened for a reason, the brutality and hardships of the Reveloutionary War, and how great we have it here in the present." Gadget said "Just goes to show there really is no time like the present."

"Good news." Said the professor "WOMP went to a remote island in the Bermuda Triangle, where Claw built the time hole and shut it down. All the elements and people and creatures from the past have been sucked back to their own time periods."

"Gadget, Tyson," Chief Quimby told the two crime fighters "You have saved the universe, without your gadgets."

"I guess I didn't need them after all." Gadget smiled.

As soon as everyone left the lab, Tyson had something to ask Gadget.

"Gadget..." She said "Why did you kiss me?"

Gadget blushed "Well, I...was part of the act."

"Oh." Tyson looked a bit sad "Well okay...I guess."

 **BACK AT MAD HQ...**

Claw had been watching his plan fail and his minon arrested.

"Gadget!" He growled "You have not won yet! I will destroy you! Someday!"

 **AT THE GADGET HOUSE...**

That night, Gadget tucked Penny and Brain into bed.

"You saved the world Uncle Gadget." Penny said "And you saved me. Thank you."

"Penny," Gadget reached into his pocket "There's something I want to give you."

"What is it?" Penny asked.

Gadget reached into his pocket and gave Penny the doll he found in Cornstalk's destroyed village and gave it to her.

"Here Penny," Gadget said "Take good care of this doll. She has been through a lot and her family and her home have been destroyed. I want you, my baby girl to have her. Please promise to take good care of her."

"Yes Uncle Gadget, I promise." Penny hugged the doll. "And thank you. I love it. See little dolly? You have a new family and a new home and I promise to take good care of you."

"Goodnight Penny." Gadget tucked in his niece.

"Goodnight Uncle Gadget." She said back.

Gadget leaned down and kissed Penny on the lips and then he went to Brain's side of the bed and pet him on the head. Soon, Penny was fast asleep with her new doll in her arms and Brain sleeping on the left side of her bed. Gadget couldn't help but smile at his baby girl.

As soon as Gadget left, he saw Penny's history book and opened it. On one page, he saw a picture of him, Tyson, Henri, James, and Sarah's first meeting.

"It's true," He smiled "It did happen. And I'm the only one who knows."

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **The timeline has been saved! But now Gadget and Tyson have gone their seprate ways with the Liberty's Kids characters. But Gadget has given Cornstalk's son's doll a new home...with him and Penny. However, Tyson is confused about Gadget kissing her when they were chasing Thelma. He says it was part of the act, but who knows? But don't worry, the mystery will be solved very soon. But this taught us a most important lesson, there is no time like the present.**


End file.
